herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jita Phrygianos
Eleventh of the Adepts, known as Black Diamond, she is Joshua's sister, whom she treats as a fool. Her element is carbon, from which she can create bladed weapons; either form it as a pair of crescent-like scythe or fiber thread; at will. She was initially very harsh towards Tomo, addressing her as a loose woman due to her good looks, though she apparently developed a crush on her, slowly opening up, especially after Tomo saved her when Georg Tanner forced her to take the blame of a fight he had provoked. She joins Wan Chen in his attempt to take the Magdalena of Thunder and was thought dead after performing a suicide attack to kill Katja in the virtual world along herself. However, she survived and was retrieved by Athos, who fitted her with a special lock on her left breast that causes her excruciating pain should she feel either excessive pleasure or use her powers. Though uneasy at being well-treated by her "enemies," she has begun to open to the people at St. Mihailov. Appearance She is a very serious and quite smart character, a very powerful one, too. She wears something resembling either a white robe with a purple inner part, or simply a long lab coat, with black boots and somewhat a white and black maiden's shirt inside. She has short black ear-length hair, with a slight curly piece of hair slightly touching the collar of her wear, with reddish-brown eyes. Personality She is serious and loyal to her master, Wan Chen, even after his 'betrayal'. But, she, sometimes, gets flustered around naked girls, especially when they approach her while in that state. It has been shown throughout the anime and manga that she has been warming up to the various students around her, albeit rather slowly. It became prominent during her interactions with Fumika. Story She was initially very harsh towards Tomo, addressing her as a loose woman due to her good looks (especially her breasts), though she apparently developed a crush on her, slowly opening up, especially after Tomo saved her when Georg Tanner forced her to take the blame of a fight he had provoked. Powers and Abilities Qwaser of Carbon: Her element is carbon, which she controls and with it she can create bladed weapons and diamond wires at will. Her techniques of using diamond wires is said to look like Phoenix's technique. Due to the vast amount of carbon on Earth, she has little trouble finding carbon for manipulation. Increased Agility: Her capabilities are above average. This was shown when she attempted to escape St. Mihailov Academy by jumping above the walls, only to discover that there was an invisible barrier surrounding it. Trivia * She enjoys the hot springs. * She is terrible in bowling. * She hasn't mastered her element yet, though she is making steady progress with it, as shown in the manga. * In the manga, a gynoid was named after her, specifically 'Jita II'. Gallery 111919.jpg Img 46.jpg Category:Siblings Category:In Love Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Mature